Inside Out (The Cartoon World of Nelvana, Warner Bros. and Disney Commercials Style): Blythe Baxter's First Date?
Cast *Riley - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Jordan - Jasper Jones (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) Transcripts *Jasper Jones: Is Blythe here? *Umlatt: Red alert! *(Alarm Blaring) *Cubot: Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. *Michael Mancini: There's a boy in my house. *Jane Mancini: I knew she was going skating, but I thought it was with her friends. *Michael Mancini: Why is there a boy in my house? *Jane Mancini: This isn't a date, is it? I'll ask Romantic Heart Skunk. *Brandy Harrington: I don't like this. *Yin: This can't be a date! She's only 12! *Romantic Heart Skunk: Let's probe, but layer it with cool words the kids say, so it's not obvious. *Jane Mancini: So, what's the dealio with Jasper Jones? O-M-G, he is awesome-sauce fo sheezy. I'm not playin'. *Cheer Bear: Did she just say "fo sheezy"? *Loyal Heart Dog: I don't understand. What's happening? *Slappy Squirrel: Ugh, this is just embarrassing. I can't. I can't. *Jane Mancini: Holla! *Jasper Jones: (Sniffles) *Umlatt: I know what you're doing here, Jasper Jones. You don't think that I know what you know, but I know, you little punk! *Stan Marsh: He's not good enough for Blythe Baxter. No one is! *Daffy Duck: Go back to jail! *Umlatt: What are you looking for, Jasper Jones? Something to steal? *Daffy Duck: Like you daughter. *Stan Marsh: Should we say something? *Umlatt: No, no, no. He'll be expecting that. Give him the silent treatment. He's about tp crack, I can feel it. *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Jasper Jones's Emotions: Whoa, dude! Awesome! *Stan Marsh: Sir, no response. *Umlatt: Two can play at your mind games, Jasper. Intimidate! *(Inhales Sharply) *Bugs Bunny: Dude, what's he looking at? *Lincoln Loud: Probably your dumb hat. (CHUCKLES) *Bugs Bunny: Whoa! *(Grunts) *(Crashing) *Jasper Jones: (Chuckles) *Stan Marsh: Sir, intimidation is failing *Umlatt: (Scoffs) Increse the pressure. Engage. *Michael Mancini: So, Jasper, what do you like to do for fun? *Jasper Jones: I don't know. Stuff. *Stan Marsh: Sir, that sounds like backtalk. *Umlatt: (Groans) That's it! He's outta here! Give him the boot. *Stan Marsh: Yes, sir. Launching boot. *(Alarm Blaring) *Umlatt: On my mark. In five, four, three... *Jasper Jones: Oh... I play in a band. That's fun. *Umlatt: Wait. We were in a band. *(Rock Music Playing) *Michael Mancini: I was in a band, lead guitar. *Jasper Jones: Cool. I rock the bass. *Michael Mancini & Jasper Jones: Whe played a lot of AC/DC. *(Gasps) *Jasper Jones: What? *Blythe Baxter: Jane, ew, it's not a date. We're going skating with a group of friends. *Jane Mancini: Oh, fun. That'll be off the hook. L-O-L. *Squidward Tentacles: Stop talking like that! *Yoyo Dodo: Wait. Where's Jasper Jones? *Blythe Baxter: Did you leave Jasper with Michael? Jane! This is so embarrassing. *Jane Mancini: Blythe, your Michael would never do any... *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Michael Mancini & Jasper Jones: Yeah! *Jane Mancini: Awesome! *(Crashing) *Blythe Baxter: Bye, Jane Mancini. Bye, Michael Mancini. *Michael Mancini: Have fun. *Jane Mancini: Peace out, my homies. *Michael Mancini: You know, Jasper's a good kid. *Jane Mancini: You're not so bad yourself. *Stan Marsh: Sir, the wife has initiated contact. What do we do? *Umlatt: This is our chance. Give her the look. *Treat Heart Pig: (Scoffs) He's making that stupid face again. *Brandy Harrington: Ugh, Should we smack him? *Rosariki: Come on. He's adorable. *Daffy Duck: There's the signal. *(Keyboards Clacking) *Stan Marsh: We are go. Repeat, we are go. *Umlatt: Contact in five, four, three, two... *(Cheering) *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *(Pop Music Playing) *Romantic Heart Skunk: I'm good. You guys good? *Rosariki & Yin: Yeah. I'm good. *Treat Heart Pig: Yeah, I'm good here. Good. *(Music Stops Playing) *Jane Mancini: Okay, that's enough. *Michael Mancini: Ah, yeah. Um... I'll go fix the table. Gallery Cheer as Elsa.png|Cheer Bear as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Slappysquirrel.jpg|Slappy Squirrel as Disgust Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Anger YoyoDodo.jpg|Yoyo Dodo as Fear Blythe-17.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Riley Anderson Category:The Cartoon World of Nelvana, Warner Bros. and Disney Commercials Category:Riley's First Date? Spoof Category:Transcripts